


Hot Water

by GreenColin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenColin/pseuds/GreenColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith surprises Ross in the shower. Smut and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

Ross turns on the water and drops his clothes on the bathroom floor before slipping under the hot spray.  
He sighs happily, letting the warmth untie his tense back after being seated for hours and his mind quickly wanders to his redheaded friend, gone to stay with his family over the holiday.  
His heart clenches when he thinks at how much he misses him. Misses his presence, his voice, his touch. Everything about him really. Thank God, Smith was coming back later tonight.

It had only been a month that, after a particularly drunken night out, they had fallen in bed together. The night after and almost every night since then, Smith had sneak up in Ross’ bedroom, only to leave at the early hours of the morning, to avoid raising suspicion from their third housemate.  
They had decided to keep it secret, as it would only complicated things before they even had the chance to understand what was really going on between them.

Ross sights again, but heavily this time. How could he tell his best friend he wants so much more, that when Smith leaves his bed in the morning, Ross’ heart aches a bit more every time, that he wants to be able to kiss him, to touch him all day.  
But the last thing he wants is to scare Smith away so he decides not to tell him anything just yet.

Lost in his troubled thoughts, Ross doesn’t hear the shower door open but he definitely feels the wave of cold caressing his back for a few seconds before being replaced by the wonderful warmth of a strong body against him.  
Ross’ heart skips when he feels callous hands running against his stomach and he shivers under the touch of soft lips and rough stubble on his neck.

“Hey gorgeous.” murmurs Smith, his raspy voice muffled by Ross’ wet skin.

“Hey.” replies Ross in a breath.

“Fuck I missed you.” moans Smith, pressing himself hard against Ross’ rear. And Ross can’t help himself but reciprocates his moans when he’s suddenly aware of the hot and tense skin of Smith’s erection rubbing against his lower back.

He tries to catch his breath before replying: “I missed you too, mate.”

Smith chuckles in his neck and after leaving a trail of kisses along Ross’ shoulder, he whispers in his ear.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all week.”

Ross has to catch himself with both hands on the steamy shower panel as his knees grow weak at Smith’s confession.

“I. can’t . stop . thinking . about . you. Ross.” repeats Smith as he peppers kisses along the dark haired man’s spine and runs his hands along his chest.  
Ross moans and goose bumps run along his arms, a reaction he quickly attributes to the fact he’s no longer under the hot water spray, dismissing the more probable cause of Smith’s body pressed against his own and Smith whispering to him exactly what he’s been dying to hear.  
He shakes his head to clear his mind.

“Fuck Smith, we’re going to get caught.”

“Don’t worry, Trott left to the shop, we have time.” purrs Smith into his ear. “God, a week is way too long to spent without you.”

Ross can’t help the whimper that escapes his lips at Smith’s words.

“Smith I need to…” He starts, wanting to say the words he promised himself not to say only a few minutes ago but his mind goes suddenly blank as one of Smith’s hands grips his hip as the other grabs Ross’ length and starts stroking it languidly.  
Ross moans deeply and leans back in Smith’s arms, the bearded man taking the opportunity to fit his cock between his cheeks and rubbing hard against him, sending hot waves of pleasure through Ross’ body.

“Fuck Smith…”

Smith steps back slightly, dragging Ross under the water with him. Their wet and warm bodies still pressed together and grinding wonderfully.  
Ross melts under Smith’s touch and hot water and he feels himself growing closer and closer to climax. He claps his hands on Smith’s, and taking away the one around his erection, he turns in the bearded man’s arms.  
Looking up at Smith, he hesitates a second, taking aback by the sight of the auburn curls dripping water all over Smith’s handsome face, before pressing hungrily his lips against his friend’s.  
A jolt of pleasure runs along his spine when he feels Smith’s erection brushing against his stomach and his friend’s fingernails digging in his hips. Channelling all the frustration of the last week into kissing him and making Smith moans his name, Ross dips a hand between them, grabs both their painfully hard members and starts stroking them in quick succession.

“My God Ross faster. Faster.Oh yes.” mumbles Smith on Ross’ lips.

Ross easily speeds up his movement, theirs erections being slick and wet, splashing water around and Smith shuts his eyes in pleasure. He lowers his hands to grab Ross’ rear and leans his head on Ross’ shoulder.  
Ross’ breath hitches when he suddenly feels Smith’s teeth ghosting above his shoulder and a whimper cross his lips when his friend bites lightly at his collarbone. He can already feel the familiar pull in his lower stomach.

“Oh God Alex, I’m close…” he stammers. 

In response, Smith moans Ross’ name between two bites and digs his fingernails deep in the soft and sensitive skin of Ross’ rear. It’s enough to send Ross over the edge, and his mind going blank, he comes all over their stomach, gasping Smith’s first name and relishing on the mind – reeling sensation.  
Catching his breath, he leans his forehead against Smith’s who chuckles and asks him.

“You’re good?”

Ross nods and presses his lips against Smith’s and quickly deepening the kiss, he warps his hand around Smith’s length and starts stroking it teasingly slow.

“Fuck Ross.” groans Smith in his mouth. 

Working along the shaft, Ross presses his forehead on Smith’s temple and closing his eyes, he lulls himself at the sound of the running water and Smith’s moans of pleasure. Biting his lips, Ross circles his thumb over the very tip of Smith’ arousal and smirked at the immediate reaction.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuck.” pants Smith as he tenses suddenly and warm and thick come drips over Ross’ hand, but Ross doesn’t stop his movements until he feels Smith’s cock growing soft between his fingers.

He reaches for Smith’s neck with his hands and running his fingers in his hair, he kisses him fondly on the temple.  
Smith’s chuckles breathlessly as they let the water wash their sticky bodies.

“Fuck that was great Ross.”

“Yeah. We should do this more often.” whispered Ross as he trails his lips along Smith’s face, fingers still deep in Smith’ soaked curls, and settles in his neck. With his mouth, he feels Smith’s swallow and the tremble in his voice when he says Ross’ name.

Ross looks up to Smith and Smith looks down, embarrassed. Ross smiles as he takes Smith’s chin in his hand and forces gently his friend to look at him.

“What?” Ross smirked.

Taking a deep breath, Smith replied.

“Would… would you like to go to dinner with me?” He asks with a quavering voice and blue eyes full of hope.

“What? Like a date?” Ross exclaimed, his heart jumping out of his chest.

Smith nods and adds quickly.

“Look I get it if you don’t want to, we were just having fun and…”

Ross interrupts Smith’s ramble with a passionate kiss.

“Yes. Fuck yes.” He moans on Smith’s lips. Smith breaks the kiss and looks at Ross, hesitating between surprise and joy. 

“Really?”

“Really Alex.” beams Ross.

They share a kiss, softer, more romantic than the previous ones, and Ross buries his head in the crook of Smith’s neck as his friend grins wider than ever. They stay pressed against each other a few minutes, ground in the moment until Smith breaks the comfortable silence.

“We’re going to have to tell Trott. Soon.” he said softly.

“I know. Just not now.” whispered Ross.

A loud knock on the door, followed by Trott’s muffled voice made them both jump.

“Guys I know you missed each other but please try not to take all the hot water!”

Ross buries his head in his hands, cheeks crimson red and Smith laughs openly as he turns off the water.

“Well. That settles it then.” Smith giggles as he takes Ross’ hand in his own and drags him out of the shower, in the cold air of the bathroom.


End file.
